The Queen Of My Heart
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: A standalone songfic of Mondler mush. (please read and review!)


Was bored and decided to do a mushy mondler, season 5 standalone songfic! (Been so many on and i felt left out! LOL, Joking!) Please review and let me know what you think. Song – The Queen Of My Heart By Westlife.

Enjoy!

**The Queen Of My Heart**

Chandler stared across the city skyline as he stood on the roof of his building block…waiting…

He leant against the wall and closing his eyes as the cool breeze blew into his face. He was so content that he didn't notice the door open and close quietly or hear her footsteps walking towards him.

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand being placed on his back, gently. He turned, a smile spread across his face when he saw her. As he stared into her eyes, all the sounds of the cars and the busy New York streets below them were muted.

"Hey…" She smiled, reaching out and taking one of his hands in hers.

"Hi…" He whispered, using other hand to stroke her cheek softly, slowly leaning in and kissing her.

They pulled apart and look each other.

"Can't be long, I told Rachel, I'd only be half an hour…" Monica sighed and put her arms around his neck.

"Well, we'll just have to make the most of it then…" He pulled her closer and kissed her again.

_So here we stand, in our secret place_

_When the sound of the crowd is so far away_

_And you take my hand and it feels like home_

_We both understand, it's where we belong_

_So how do I say, do I say goodbye_

_We both have our dreams, we both want to fly _

_So lets take tonight, to carry us through, the lonely times_

The sound of a phone ringing caused the couple break apart. He smiled apolitically as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone sighing when he heard the voice on the other end. "Hey, Ross….. Uh, nothing really…Coffee? I don't know…well…. Um… Okay, give me 5 minutes…."

"More talk about Emily?" Monica asked once he had hung

the phone up

"Yeah, sorry….I didn't know what to say…." He rubbed his eyes.

"It's okay…" She assured putting her arms around him again. "I have to get back soon anyway…"

"Yeah but…" He started but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Now you go and sort out that brother of mine…" She pulled back, playing with his shirt collar.

"Fine…" He sighed loudly, leaning his forehead against here. "I'll miss you though…"She glanced up into his eyes. "I'll see you in like an hour at dinner…"

"I know but we can't be us…" He pouted slightly, causing her to laugh.

"Well, you'll just have to wait until then…" She answered, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay then….until we can be us again…" He gave her a soft, lingering kiss before turning and heading towards the door.

He glanced back at her before disappearing through the exit.

_I'll always look back, as I walk away _

_This memory will last for eternity _

_And all of our tears will be lost in rain _

_When I find my way back to your arms again_

_But until that day you know you are The Queen of my Heart_

"We need to stop meeting like this…" He whispered in her ear, coming up behind and wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, I could always go back downstairs if you like…" She answered, leaning back against him, having no intentions in moving away from.

"Ah but if you did that then I might get lonely…" He tightened his arms around her.

"Oh, we can't have that now, can we?" She turned in his arms, making their lips meet softly. She glanced around the dark surrounds of the rooftop. "So, why are we up here again?"

"Joey and Ross' are having a guys' night in, beer, pizza and die hard all night…" He explained, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You didn't want to join them?"

"Nah, not really…Much rather be here with you…" He lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Aw, that's sweet…" She grinned. "But there's not much we can do up here…"

"Isn't there?" He replied, bending down.

"What are you doing?" She asked, with a smile but before he answered music started to play softly.

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand out to her.

"Of course…" She allowed him to pull her, close to him.

His arms held her tightly around her waist while she wrapped hers around his next and rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed slowly to the music underneath the moon and stars….

_So let's take tonight never let go _

_While dancing we'll kiss like there's no tomorrow _

_As the stars sparkle down, like a diamond ring _

_I'll treasure this moment 'till we meet again_

_But no matter how far away you may be _

_I just close my eyes and you're in my dreams _

_And there you will be until we meet again_

_I'll always look back, as I walk away _

_This memory will last for eternity _

_And all of our tears will be lost in rain _

_When I find my way back to your arms again_

_But until that day you know you are The Queen of my Heart_

_I'll always look back, as I walk away _

_This memory will last for eternity _

_And all of our tears will be lost in rain _

_When I find my way back to your arms again_

_But until that day you know you are The Queen of my Heart_

**Please review!**


End file.
